poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a cricket who first appeared in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio. At the end of the film, Pooh asked Jiminy if he could live in the 100 Acre Wood and he said yes and Jiminy join Pooh and his friends in their adventures created by Disneydaniel93. History The film Pinocchio marked Jiminy's debut. He is first seen singing When You Wish Upon A Star next to a book about Pinocchio. After a brief introduction to the viewers, he begins recounting the story of Pinocchio. In the actual story, Jiminy is first seen in raggedy clothing, traveling through a village late one night. He eventually comes to Geppetto's Workshop, which was the only sign of life. He sneaks inside and warms himself by the fire while admiring Geppetto's work. Jiminy then observes as Geppetto finishes the puppet he has been working on. Jiminy overhears Geppetto's wish for the puppet to be a real boy, but brushes it off as impractical, though lovely. He later finds himself unable to sleep due to all the ticking from Geppetto's various cuckoo clocks keeping him up until he tells to be quiet, and they comply. Jiminy later watches in amazement as the Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life. After a conversation with the fairy, Jiminy is appointed to be Pinocchio's conscience (and Jiminy's ragged clothes are changed into fine attire), as Pinocchio must prove himself worthy of being made a real boy. Jiminy then teaches Pinocchio to whistle so that Pinocchio can call him. The next day, Jiminy oversleeps and rushes to find Pinocchio, who has been sent off to school. However, Pinocchio is instead encouraged to become an actor by Honest John. Despite Jiminy's counseling to go to school, Pinocchio becomes part of the show of Stromboli. Jiminy becomes angry, but starts to second guess himself when Pinocchio becomes popular and decides to leave believing Pinocchio doesn't need him anymore. When Jiminy decides to wish Pinocchio good luck, he discovers that Stromboli has locked Pinocchio in a bird cage. Jiminy attempts to crack the lock so they can escape but fails (evidently because, according to him, the lock is "one of the older models"). The Blue Fairy later comes along and frees them, after teaching Pinocchio a lesson on lying when he lied to her, causing his nose to grow until it became like a tree branch, complete with a bird's nest and eggs. Before the pair can reach home, Pinocchio is dragged by Honest John and Gideon to travel to Pleasure Island, said to be a land for boys by Honest John again. Jiminy manages to sneak on the stage wagon but ends up separated from Pinocchio. Jiminy eventually finds Pinocchio in a pool hall, where he is smoking and drinking with Lampwick. Jiminy attempts to get Pinocchio to leave, but is insulted by Lampwick. Offended and fed up with Pinocchio refusing to listen to him, Jiminy leaves in a huff and attempts to go home. He discovers that boys who come to Pleasure Island are transformed into donkeys, and runs off to warn Pinocchio. The two are able to leave by jumping into the sea, but not before the curse of Pleasure Island causes Pinocchio to grow a donkey tail and ears. Finally, at home, they learn via a message that Geppetto has gone searching for Pinocchio and was trapped by Monstro. Despite Jiminy essentially being live bait, he follows Pinocchio into the sea to search for Geppetto. However, he is separated from Pinocchio after Pinocchio is swallowed by Monstro. Jiminy is forced to find shelter in a bottle to avoid being eaten by the seagulls. After Pinocchio and Geppetto escape, Jiminy is the one who discovers that Pinocchio has died as a result while saving Geppetto from Monstro, who tried to catch them resulting in his death when he smashed into the cliff wall. At Geppetto's workshop, he is shown to be mourning. Like everyone else, he is overjoyed when Pinocchio is revived as a real boy. He manages to step away from the party and thanks the Blue Fairy for helping them. As recognition of his own contributions, the Blue Fairy rewards him with a solid gold badge declaring him an official conscience. Fun and Fancy Free Jiminy essentially serves as the film's host and set-up for the two segments. He is shown exploring a house and comes across a record player and record Bongo. After that, Jiminy sees a party invitation from Luana Patten, who lives in the house "across the way". Joining the party are ventriloquist Edgar Bergen and his dummies, Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd. He goes to the house and listens to Bergen telling the story of Mickey and the Beanstalk. At the end, Jiminy leaves the house and watches Willie the Giant heading straight to Hollywood, looking for Mickey Mouse. House of Mouse Jiminy was among the numerous Disney characters to appear in the television series House of Mouse and its direct-to-video compilation films. A running gag in the series involves Timon trying to eat him but getting rescued by Pumbaa, as one of the rules of the club is "No guests eating other guests." In the episode "Timon and Pumbaa" when he hears Pumbaa's joke, he says "That joke is all in bad taste". He later appears on the stage to help Timon with his magic trick, but Timon eats him alive, but Pumbaa makes him releases Jiminy which causes the audience to boo them. Jiminy's most notable appearance is in the episode "Jiminy Cricket", where he quits being Pinocchio's conscience. At the beginning of the episode, Jiminy suggests that Pinocchio should not sit with Pain and Panic, considering them a "bad influence". When Pain overhears this, he says a not-so-nice remark about Jiminy and involuntarily flicks him away. Later on, backstage, when Jiminy explains that he wants to quit being Pinocchio's conscience, Mickey feels bad for him and wishes that he could help — this results in the Blue Fairy unexpectedly showing up to grant Mickey his wish by making him Jiminy's new client. Mickey becomes annoyed by all this and he and Minnie concoct a plan to get Jiminy to leave him and return to Pinocchio (as Jimmy was changing Mickey too much; even forces him to dress and act like Pinocchio). The plan worked and Jiminy got on stage to teach valuable life lessons to various other characters such as Simba, Aurora, Mowgli, and Aladdin (nearly all of them referencing plot points of their films). In the end, Jiminy and Pinocchio were finally reunited. In "Dining Goofy, he showed to be unamused with the fact that he was seated with Eeyore and fails to try cheering him up. He also plays a prominent role in Mickey's Magical Christmas as he helps Mickey find the true meaning of Christmas through the help of wishing upon a star to lift Donald's spirits. Trivia *Jiminy Cricket made his first debut in Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Jiminy Cricket appeared in ''Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free''. *Jiminy Cricket met Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in ''Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range'' and later met Misty, Togepi, and Brock in ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *Jiminy Cricket guest starred in Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room. *In Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers, Jiminy Cricket is revealed to be a former representative in the Rescue Aid Society, since he is as small as the mice in the Rescue Aid Society. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Hanna Barbera crossover film and meet Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron''. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Ash and his friends again in ''Ash Ketchum Meets Pinocchio''. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Yogi Bear and his friends again in Yogi Bear Meets Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film and meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Jiminy Cricket will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal, Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Littlefoot Meets The Prince of Egypt, Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and more. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film and meet Bloom and her friends in'' Bloom's Adventures of Hercules. *Jiminy Cricket will see Bloom and her friends again in ''Bloom Meets Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will make more non-Disneydaniel93 guest appearances in ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, ''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Camp Rock'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, Pooh's Adventures of Operation Dumbo Drop, Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, and Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. *Jiminy Cricket met Leo Lionheart in Alex's Adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. He meets the rest of the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge. *Also in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge, Jiminy is reunited with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor and Louis, and is introduced to The Madagascar Crew (Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Leonette, Zuba and Florrie), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, and Roger Rabbit. *Jiminy Cricket will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket Also Appears on Sora's Adventures as a Reccuring Team Member, Due to Making DisneyDaniel93 Appearnces. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Barney the Dinosaur in Barney meets Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will guest star in Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music. *Jiminy Cricket also hosted a few Disney Sing-Along Song video programs. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Captain Jake and His Crew in Captain Jake and The Never Land Pirates Meets Pinocchio. Gallery Clipjimidea.gif Jiminy Cricket.gif Placeholder|Jiminy in Once Upon a Time Placeholder|Jiminy's human form in OUaT Placeholder|Jiminy's Storybrooke identity, Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Barney's Allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Narrators Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Insects Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Honorary members Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Angel Squads Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Fun and Fancy Free Characters Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Small characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies